villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Suzuka Asahina
Suzuka Asahina is the female lead and title character of the manga/anime Suzuka and the main character Yamato Akitsuki falls for her however she is cold to him at first but eventually agrees to date him but constantly compares him to her dead love interest Kazuki Tsuda. Also Suzuka was not pretty responsible herself while she is responsible enough on Track and Field but when it comes to her friends, not very responsible at all, in fact she practically ditches them all save for Miki Hashiba who is also a track team member. But the problem is Miki has to come and talk to her or else no one but Suzuka will make the first move. Also Suzuka in one incident fainted in the hot springs while trying to lose more weight to make this one jump and Yamato had to come to help her. Also expressed no real gratitude. Even before they date Suzuka would launch into Yamato for no reason or even the most petty without giving understanding for his faults (Yamato was by his own admission clueless about women plus he suffered from his own akwardness) and while they dated all Suzuka would do is complain and complain even about the most stupid of things. Suzuka would just make up her own conclusions without looking at the situation like when Yamato was helping his friend Yui Amami by covering her shift at her family cafe while she was ill in the hospital (the cafe was very busy with customers and they had no one else). Suzuka just accused him of not being focused on track and 'didn't like the way he'd been acting' however things got too busy and Yamato unfortunately forgot Suzuka's birthday (Yamato suffered from a tendency to overthink and that weighed him down) but Suzuka would cruelly dump Yamato on his own birthday. In fact the fault for much of the relationship failing contrary to a myth going around was mainly down to Suzuka. In chapter 127 she piled on in a vicious and un-called for berating of Yamato in which she piled on while Saki (Yamato's so called 'childhood friend') launched into her attacks as did Yamato's aunt Ayano and his cousin Miho. (One major plot hole of the manga is why Yamato would be in a mood to see anyone let alone want anything to do with any of them. Barely any of what they said was true at all for all of Yamato's faults he is pretty responsible and takes everything he does seriously like in chapter 0 Ayano could have given him the keys instead of having him break the door down. By the end of the manga Yamato marries Suzuka after getting her pregnant but even though they have a daughter Suzuka wants Yamato to get a job with a company with a track team (which will in all likelhood disband with the state of the Japanese economy as Japanese don't have as much money to blow as they used to). Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Titular Category:Protagonists Category:Love Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil